


【盾冬/芽詹】审美艺术（一发完）

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬/芽詹】审美艺术（一发完）

※标题无意义。  
※严重OOC。口/交  
※《三月病》相关

☆★

“她每次都会脱下长袍吗？”巴基捧起画板，一屁股坐在椅子上。他扭头看向身旁正专心画画的好友，朝对方眨眨眼，咧嘴一笑。随后巴基又故作遗憾地叹气，摇摇头。

“是的，”但史蒂夫没有笑，反而绷着脸，回应了一句之后抿抿唇，停顿了几秒，又补充，“她脱下了长袍。”

巴基应该看出来史蒂夫的情绪变化才对，可偏偏这回他竟然忽略了史蒂夫这么明显的表情。可能刚刚离开的那一小会儿遇到了什么，巴基现在看起来那么快乐，还有心思和史蒂夫开玩笑，还朝心情郁闷的好友抛媚眼。

“什么时候？我刚刚不得不去了个厕所，但是我不想错过……”

听见巴基的回答后，史蒂夫的心情显然变得更糟了。他皱了下眉，将画板压在胸前，转过头去看巴基。他板着脸，嘴唇也绷得紧紧的，蓝眼睛里翻涌着某种奇怪的情绪。巴基被他的反应吓了一跳，还没回过神来，史蒂夫就回头又烦躁地捧起画板在纸上画了几笔，抬头再看向披着宽松长袍的女模特。巴基觉得史蒂夫地眼神充满敌意，也不知道这位可怜的女士做了什么，竟会让史蒂夫这么生气。

只听见沙沙两声，大概史蒂夫都没有画出什么来，他猛地从椅子上站起来。画板被他搁在一旁，画笔也那么随意又烦躁地拍在画板上。他看了巴基一眼，依然皱着眉、表情严肃，而眼眶却红红的，好像奋力压抑着什么，声音自然也是低沉而沙哑，音量被他压得很低，像一只委屈地小白兔哼哼唧唧：

“巴基。”

没有更多言语，这声呼唤也轻飘飘的。史蒂夫都没有停下脚步，离开的时候也没有故意去触碰他。但巴基知道史蒂夫需要他。

该死，他怎么忘了。巴基一拍脑门，低声骂了一句，马上跟着史蒂夫出门。身后一发出一阵窃窃私语和细小的笑声，巴基都懒得再搭理这一切了。

史蒂夫最重要。

*

这是在干什么？

他们躲在厕所隔间里，空间太逼仄，将他们之间的距离压缩得太近。史蒂夫那么瘦，无论怎么锻炼身上还是没有几两肉。他的手臂也是，好像多使几分力气都会折断一样，总会让巴基轻易想起教史蒂夫打拳击的那些日子，每次看史蒂夫出拳，他都看得提心吊胆。

但这双手臂、这双手现在正紧紧地箍住他的脑袋，将巴基压向史蒂夫胯间。史蒂夫的双手拉扯出他的头发，头皮的一阵疼痛感让巴基发出一声呜咽，但这楚楚可怜的声音没有换来史蒂夫的同情。巴基察觉到嘴里的阴茎在他一声哭音后涨大了几分，又烫又硬。

这臭小子看起来哪儿都比其他人小一码，可性器却大得离谱。巴基努力张着嘴，想将史蒂夫的老二整个含住，但依然有些勉强。嘴里的肉棒青筋突突跳动，压住他的舌头急不可待地向前挺进。巴基收起牙齿，用舌头抵住柱身，又好像被史蒂夫的温度烫到，瑟缩了一下。

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，看着正努力吞吐着自己的阴茎的好友。巴基的唇色很好看，无法吞咽的涎液从嘴角流下，将嘴巴和下巴都打湿，在橙黄色的灯光下泛着亮光。他看到巴基湿漉漉的眼睛。好像察觉到他的注视，巴基目光上移，终于和史蒂夫对上视线。那双蓝绿色的眼睛注视着他，眼神里满是讨好求饶意味。

“巴基……”史蒂夫拨开巴基额前被汗水打湿成一缕一缕的刘海。他想看清楚巴基的脸，想看清楚巴基是怎么含着他、怎么吸他。他向前挺身，在巴基温热湿润的口腔里冲刺。那里是他的天堂。他的巴基那么热情地接纳他、那么温柔地包容他。他能感受到巴基的喉咙收缩，舌头不知所措地舔舐柱身。巴基又哭了，他听见巴基的哭音，被堵住的嘴巴发不出什么声音，只能从鼻子里哼出几声迷茫的、可怜的音调。

史蒂夫轻轻退开，让巴基喘口气。他还没有射出来，他还想要巴基。巴基红着眼，转过头连连咳嗽。史蒂夫听见巴基哑着声抱怨，似乎还骂了几句脏话。但他并不在乎巴基说了什么。

巴基的嘴唇很好看。

出于本能地，史蒂夫俯下身去吻住巴基的嘴唇。嘴里还有他自己的味道，巴基一定也是这么想的，所以才抗拒得厉害，使劲推搡想让他放开。但史蒂夫不愿意，他喜欢巴基，想要触碰他、拥抱他。他真的很爱巴基。

巴基的温暖让他心安。他们在狭小的厕所隔间里做着这种事，他将自己最好的朋友压住、让对方给自己口交；他将巴基紧紧抱住，强迫似的亲吻他。他不是没看到巴基的眼泪，只是巴基红着眼睛掉眼泪地表情实在太诱人。

他硬得发痛。

“史蒂夫。”史蒂夫恋恋不舍地放开巴基，就听见好友喘着气呼唤他的名字。他抬起头，看到巴基依然红着眼——也红着脸，却露出担心又急迫的表情，“你很难受吧？我先帮你……”

是的，太难受了。史蒂夫含住他的耳垂，下身在巴基身上磨蹭，想借着这种摩擦感缓解身上的不适。他想要巴基，想巴基永远注视着他，永远留在他身边，而不是只有三月、只在这可笑的“病症”发作时才会愿意和他做这些。

“别看她。”史蒂夫贴着巴基的耳边低声说。

“什么？”巴基迷茫地看向史蒂夫。

但史蒂夫已经直起身来，扶着那火热的阴茎轻轻拍打巴基的脸。巴基顺从地张嘴，轻轻舔舐龟头，然后将肉棒含住、吞吐。

“你才是艺术。”史蒂夫轻叹。


End file.
